1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support device for lining ditches. More particularly, it relates to such lining plates which line opposite walls of a ditch and are held apart by braces Each lining plate is formed from two parallel cover sheet plates and web elements which are arranged in the longitudinal direction of the lining plate, i.e., longitudinal direction of the ditch. Reinforcement pipes pass through the web elements perpendicular to their longitudinal axis. A plate frame including an upper cross bar, a bottom cross bar and side bars is located between the lining plates.
2. The Prior Art
A support device is disclosed in German Patent DE 29 48 458 B1.
An essential requirement of modern ditch construction is to cause the smallest possible ditch profile. With known support devices, a relatively wide ditch profile must be provided. This is because the attachment and guide parts which project from the inside wall of the lining plates narrow the area of the ditch in which a canal or pipeline is to be installed. Furthermore, the design of the known lining plates requires the use of relatively thick and heavy plates, in order to satisfy the static strength requirements.